


Breakfast

by sourire137



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I just thought we need more Hsin and Boyd in this lifetime, I really don't know, I really don't know what happened in here, M/M, Mild Smut, i tried so hard, this is for my baby Erica in Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourire137/pseuds/sourire137
Summary: Hsin was never a talker. Boyd could count the number of times Hsin told him he loves him. Hsin would always make his feelings known through stares and touches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erica a.k.a Hsincerely](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erica+a.k.a+Hsincerely).



> This is canon compliant, post 1/27.  
> I do not own the characters nor the main story this was based from. I wrote a scenario I made in my head based on the series by Sonny and Ais, "In the Company of Shadows."

There were soft drizzles from outside. The usual chirping of birds was absent in the hum of the morning. It was dark and cold. The sheets at least offered comfort.

But despite the gloom in the surroundings, Hsin was laughing.

He couldn’t remember what he said or what he did but the soft sounds that echoed from Hsin’s lips were enough to lull him back to sleep. The steady silence of his breathing and soft thud of his heart against Boyd’s ears were his favourite music.

He couldn’t remember the last time it had been this peaceful. 

Definitely not the Agency, maybe in Monterey? No. The apartment? Maybe. He shook his head, a small smile forming.

It was Vermont. Vermont had been paradise. Even being cut short, Boyd knew that what they had in that short span of moment would be etched in his soul. Sometimes when he thinks about it, he would be convinced that it never existed. That everything was just a dream - too good to be true.

It was Hsin who reminded him that as long as the Agency exists, they could never really be free. Boyd knew that; they both had accepted that long ago.

It doesn’t mean though that could never be entirely happy. Boyd knew that every moment spent with Hsin was a moment to be cherished. There probably wasn’t escaping their fate but as long as they’re together, it really doesn’t matter where they are.

He smiled.

Very rarely, Boyd would smile and Hsin would return the laughter. It was enough, for now, it would be enough.

Shifting weight on the sheets, he blinked the sleepiness away and moved his arms to feel Hsin beside him.

He stopped.

There was none but empty coldness on his side. Boyd frowned. It was unusual for Hsin to be out of bed without him knowing. Years of being together and they had memorised each other’s course.

“Hsin?” he called out.

No answer.

Frowning, Boyd sat up carefully and grabbed his Sig on the bedside table and pulled on a pair of pants. Hsin would be able to hear him despite the walls in the apartment. His so-called modification has proved handy most of the time in their relationship so Boyd knew something was up when no answer came.

Slowly, he walked down the hallway, trying to listen to any proof that Hsin was there.

Nothing.

Boyd could hear his heart beating faster now. There was something wrong. Did the Agency found them again? Did they take Hsin with them and left Boyd alone? His eyes widened in the possibility. It couldn’t be. They would never leave Boyd out in the open. Not unless they’re luring him.

Of course.

The Agency knew that they couldn’t take them together. Maybe they took Hsin first and ------

No.

Boyd shook his head. There was no way the Agency could take Hsin without a fight. He was being paranoid. There was no way Hsin would vanish without a trace. Especially when they’re together.

He felt his hand shake. This was absurd.

“Hsin?” he called out once more, impatience ruling him.

He took quick steps to the kitchen quietly, bare feet padding through the carpeted floor.

It felt like eternity. His steps were becoming too heavy. When he reached in the kitchen, Boyd felt his grip loosen. His Sig dropped on the floor with a soft thud and he felt himself releasing a sigh of relief.

Mouth agape, his lips started to curve upwards in a smile.

Hsin was never a talker. Boyd could count the number of times Hsin told him he loves him. Hsin would always make his feelings known through his gazes. Most of the time, he would just stare at him. Those intense green eyes speaking depths of feelings more than what he could say. Hsin would smile from time to time. He would hold him close, caress his skin as gentle as his fingers could and make love to him slowly and fiercely as he deemed so.

The physical connection they have equates to the emotions they project towards one another.

Still, it would always be Boyd who would initiate the touches. Hsin was not affectionate but he would always cave in for the physicality. Sometimes Boyd wondered if Hsin was intimidated or frightened. He would usually wait for Boyd to initiate the contact. That’s why, seeing Hsin seated, his elbows propped on the dining table as if waiting for Boyd to wake up with a full breakfast menu in front of him was very much unlikely to happen.

But there he was, smirking as Boyd moved closer to the table adorned with a set of tea, a stack of waffles, a plate of sausage and bacon, a basket of croissants --- and a canister of Hsin’s favourite junks but Boyd found no time to criticise.

To say Boyd was speechless was an understatement. His heart did not calm down from his previous worry, but now, he was certain that his whole body is shaking in glee. For Hsin to do this all for him… it was… It’s probably the best thing and too surreal.

“Hey.” Hsin finally broke the silence. He remained unmoved from where he was seated. Boyd noticed that Hsin still had his apron over his half-naked form as if teasing him. “You were sleeping too soundly, I decided I could make something different.”

“What?” Was all that Boyd could utter. He was still looking over Hsin who seemed to have no plans of moving at all.

“I went out to buy stuff. We ran out of Skittles and Snickers so I went ahead.” Hsin shrugged and crossed his arms. “Figured you would want some fancy breakfast since we’ve been eating scrap for the past days.”

Boyd smiled and loosened, so it wasn’t a trick. Hsin went on ahead and moved according to his whim. It wasn’t what he asked but he remembered telling Hsin one time how he craved for normalcy, like the one they have in Vermont. He craved for that, he wanted that. And Hsin did that. He surprised him and even if this was just supposed to be one morning, Boyd was fine with it.

“Don’t make me choose between the breakfast and you.”

There it was again – Hsin’s laughter and Boyd swore those were not tears forming in his eyes.

“C’mere.” Hsin motioned with his hand and Boyd found himself obliging.

*

The waffles were half finished. The tea had gone cold.

Boyd really couldn’t care of the leftovers anymore. Not when he and Hsin are both naked on the floor, pants forgotten on the chair that had toppled down beside them. They were making scandalous noises over the kitchen floor. They were moving too far in sync despite the lack of comfort.

Years of partnership and they still yearned for each other every time they lay together. When they make love, it’s always as if it was to be their last. It would appear too tragic, but Boyd and Hsin would not bother worrying about it.

Boyd’s back was arched against the floor and Hsin was on top of him, lips ghosting through his skin. Hsin’s elbows were propped on the floor as Boyd continued to massage his hair. He knew Hsin likes it when he does that. Ever since Brazil, Hsin had a new habit of kissing Boyd’s damages eye and his lips would linger there. Every single time, it was as if Hsin was saying a prayer to bring this one sight back. Boyd did not care now. As long as he could still appreciate Hsin’s beauty with one eye, it would be okay.

“Hsin…” He whispered, hands threading through Hsin’s soft hair. It was impossible to form a statement. Hsin was literally grinding on top of him, hands doing wonders on his body.

There was urgency and need in every touch. Nevertheless, Boyd did not complain. Hsin’s hands moved to his arms and settled on his hip. When the grip became too harsh for him, he let out a groan but came out as a moan. And Hsin took it as an invitation. His hands travelled down Boyd’s cock, teasing it ever so gently. Boyd whimpered.

“Hsin.” This time he begged.

Hsin continued his ministrations on his length while his lips found Boyd’s. The kiss was hungry and burning, the friction was so good Boyd couldn’t help the words coming out of his mouth. Pulling him closer, Boyd pushed his mouth onto Hsin’s leaving no space to separate them. His arms wrapped around Hsin’s head as the pleasure seeped through his veins.

He was nearing his limit but Boyd did not want it to end. Not too soon.

As if hearing even his thoughts, Hsin’s mouth moved to this ear. He pressed a kiss and whispered, “Not yet.” Hsin shifted his weight, letting go of Boyd in his hand. He moved his arms and pulled Boyd’s legs up preparing on what to follow. “Boyd..”

Raising his head, Boyd caught Hsin’s eyes and time seemed to stop. Drowning in those emeralds would be a forever addiction to him. It was some sort of drug that he wouldn’t mind overdosing on. He could stare in Hsin’s eyes until he drown to death. It was blissful and painful. Knowing everything they had gone through, it was impossible to ignore all the buried emotions inside his chest as Hsin’s green eyes screamed of love and pain and everything in between.

“Hsin...”

Then there was a sparkle in his eyes, a soft glisten that shown in the light. Hsin tucked Boyd’s hair behind his ear. He looked at him, a gaze so soft, Boyd swore he would melt. “I love you.”

His breath hitched. Boyd would always anticipate those words that Hsin rarely says. And every time, it feels like his soul was being reborn.

“I love you too.” He spoke, voice shaking in an overwhelming feeling. “Hsin, I… love you.”

He did not know why they were suddenly pouring out their emotions. The morning started ridiculous, too clichéd for their relationship. And then it became the heated passion they were familiar with. Now it is just them and their need for one another --- the relationship that started in dependence, in addiction. It became too real for them until one couldn’t live without the other.

Boyd knew he was scared. At the back of his head, these actions always are results of bad intuitions, of almost “last goodbyes”. He knew, he had undergone too many of those. And yet, he did not want it to end. He did not want to let go of what they were having that moment

They were one. They would always be one.

As their movements started to become frantic, Boyd kept his hold on Hsin. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, as if telling him not to let go.

The whispers became moans and soon enough they sounded like pleads.

Hsin pulled Boyd up so he was sitting on him now, the position bringing them much more pleasure. They moved together. They moved in sync as they always do. They held onto each other. And finally, as they reach their peak, as they released, they called onto each other as if being physically close was not enough.

Neither moved nor spoke, the table long forgotten. Hsin kept Boyd in arms as they both listened to each other’s breathing.

Seconds turned to minutes and Boyd finally shifted to look at Hsin.

“One day…” he smiled. “One day we’ll be free.”

Hsin turned to him, eyes turned stone cold in anger. Boyd knew that look. Hsin was preparing for war. “It’s time we make a move.”

Boyd blinked.

*

The stench of rust filled his nose. There were noises from outside. He blinked once again. He was back in the cell.

Hsin was sleeping beside him. The mattress was hard against his back and there was poor lighting. He was hot. He could feel the pain between his legs. He shook his head. For him to dream of such, Boyd’s consciousness must’ve been desperate for freedom, for normalcy.

He shook his head in disgust.

Hsin was right. They should stop running. There was no escaping after all.

When he moved, Hsin’s eyes opened in an instant as if he was just waiting for Boyd to wake.

“Hey...” He murmured, hands settled on Hsin’s chest.

“Hey.”

“I dreamt about us.” He uttered. He did not know why he was saying this but a part of him wanted Hsin to know. He wanted to tell Hsin that even in his dreams, they have what they always wanted. He wanted to show Hsin his desperation, he wanted them to fight for their freedom. 

“Oh yeah?” Hsin smirked as if understanding what he was trying to say. He shifted his weight to that Boyd’s hips were pressed against Hsin’s thigh. 

Hsin groaned.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “We were having an awesome breakfast. It was great.”

Boyd could hope. He could dream and wish. But they have to do something about it. It was not just for them. It would also be for their friends if they somehow managed to survive. They’re going to have that time.

It may be just a dream for not, but hopefully, not for long.

END


End file.
